jaaun kahan
by katiiy
Summary: a os on kevin and purvi. hope you people like it


**Hi guys this is something new….. jaasparmar21 this is for you hope you like it. Athers plz read and enjoy**

In cid bureau there was serious discussion about some important case. Abhijeet and daya simply standing and listing while acp sir explaining the plan about the case of drug peddler and others were quite involved in listing what acp sir saying

Acp: yeh drug gang tho bahut nuksan pooch raha hai iss desh ko

Abhijeet: haan sir inn logona college aur school students' apna shikar bana raha hai sir

Daya: wo bhi itni nashe hai ki ek bar use kare fir chutkara ki naam hi nahi hai koi bhi decapitation center iss drugs addicts ki kuch nahi kar saktha hai

Acp: haan bichare bachon iss nasha ki wajase suicide attempt bhi karne lage

Dhusyant: phir sir hume use turand rokna hai

Acp: issliye dhusant hum ne yeh plan baneya. Peechle 3 mahino se abhijeet aur daya ke investigation se yeh pathachala key eh gang apne anda ek badi international hotel mei rakha hai aur aaj uss gang ki leader ane wale hai wahan ek party kaliye

Abhijeet: aur hum iss mokha ko use karna hai warna hum kabhi usko pakad nahi payega kyunki wo aaj desh chodke chalne wala hai

Then they all decided the plan they planed Kevin and purvi moves there as a couple and block the gang while pankaj and nikhle as hotel staff while duo take care the backup from outside as per plan they all leave

**In purvi's home**

Purvi got ready with a red and black saree with a noded blouse she is wearing quite heavy designer saree with a lose hair. A long ear ring with a matching neckles in diamond as well as matching bracelets with a little mascara and very less makeup she is looking stunning in the saree and sleevless blouse anybody could go mad after her beauty on the other hand Kevin entered in to her house with a formal blazers he is not lesser than any model with coolers. He just directly entered in to bed room of purvi where he saw her in mirror mesmerized in her beauty and standing there like a statue while purvi was busy in tying dori in her blouse she is really trying hard to do it, suddenly she saw a pair of hands tying it purvi dint not object it but she dint smile either

Puvi: Kevin sir aap yahan kya kar rahe hai

Purvi turned towards him saw in his eyes straight to straight, he can't utter a word after seeing her eyes which is attacking him in heart like a sharp knife

Purvi: Kevin sir

Kevin placed his figure in her lips. She shivered her lipstick mark in his figure; he is looking in her eyes their eyes were talking with each other

Kevin: tum kitni sundar lakthi ho man kartha hai abhi ki abhi tume….

Purvi: sir kitna flirt karthe hai aap

Kevin (flirtiest tone): kya kare kitna bhi flirt karun tumse jawab nahi mil rahe hai

Purvi: sir plz

Kevin: bus purvi off duty mei bhi muje sir math bulao yar

Purvi: per ap tho meri senior hai

Kevin: senior ki saath saath premika devadas bhi jho tume college se propose karke jawab kaliye abhi tak wait kar raha hun. Per tum tho jawab deneki naam hi nahi lerahe ho

Purvi(naughty tone): acha jawab kaliye meri peecha peecha transfer lekar ayiho

Kevin (seriously): haan tumse badi mereliye kuch nahi ho purvi

Purvi and Kevin looking in to each other's eyes. He is serious, Kevin purvi's senior in college who fell in love with her and proposed her but she dint take seriously about the proposal as he is playboy. Purvi don't have any idea how sincere he was until he came to Mumbai cid just to get her love but still purvi don't have any idea about her feelings for him.

Purvi(get off from eyelock): stop it Kevin kitna flirt karega ap

Before Kevin could reply they got call from there seniors they have to leave now for the mission. So they went to car and drove off to the spot. It was a 7 star hotel with grant welcome of red carpet Kevin opened car for purvi and held her hands in most romantic way they entered in to the party hall

Guest: kitni cute couple hai na

Guest 2: issnke kahethe hai RABNE BANAYA JODI

Kevin was on cloud nine to here the comments of the guests per purvi don't pay any attention. They went to their table and sat, throughout Kevin flirting with purvi but she ignores him and just smiling for others. Kevin really felt bad though he already know this would be her reaction in spite of it he made some hope. On the very same time a young girl crossed him wearing short back less dress on black color she looks young modern and hot. While crossing him gave a seductive look to him for which he just smiled lightly when purvi saw this she passed a fiery look to both of them, on the time party host voice covered everyone attention

Host: dear ladies & gentle men as we are celebrating anniversary party of our hotel. We request you people to enjoy our party by giving your beautiful performance on dance floor

With this romantic music starts and every couple reached dance floor. Kevin looked purvi but she refused to dance by the time the same girl who gave him a look came to their table

Girl: would you like to have a dance with me? (In flirtious tone)

Purvi really felt jealous on seeing her before Kevin could reply the girl took his hand and went to dance floor. Purvi's anger on its peek while Kevin don't know what to do, by the time the don whom they are searching for went out from the party hall as they expected and Kevin informed to duo who are waiting for him. Abhijeet instructed to kevi

Abhijeet: dekho tum do no kuch na kuch play karke sab ke dyan tum do no per rakho. Kissiko bhi yeh patha nahi chalna hai hum isse arrest karne wale tike

Kevi: yes sir

Purvi thought it's a time to get out her revenge. She just drank a drink in glup kept in the table went directly towards Kevin and the girl, gave a hard slap to the girl this is enough to get everyone's attention in the hall. Purvi who is really not drunk but looked like drunk

Purvi: himmat kaise hui tume isske saath dance karne ki

Duo really impressed by her plan to seek everyone attention but it's Kevin who knows the truth that she is not playing drama but seriously jealous of her and each word is from her heart. Purvi turned towards Kelvin

Purvi: aur aap samajthe kya hai apne apko haan(she held his shirt collar)

Kevin looked like an innocent husband and looking at her

Purvi(looking at girl): ab yehan kyun kadi ho haan. Chal….. nikal yahan se

The girl ran out from there and purvi pulled Kevin from the floor and came to their table. On the time duo and others arrested the don and informed kevi after appraising their work went from there.

Kevin: tum sirf jealous honeki acting kar rahi thi?

Purvi(hide her jealous): haan kyun?

Kevin: nahi kuch nahi….meine socha kyun na mei mera anduri dance continue karun uss sona ki sath

Purvi: sona?

Kevin: haan waise usski naam kuch aur thi per mei pyar se sona bulathi hoon use

Purvi: pyaar se?

Kevin: haan tum tho koi jawab nahi derahi ho tho kyun na mei usske sath

Before he could complete his sentence she did unbelievable thing just pulled him to her and gave kiss in his lips after a min they broke up

Purvi: ab samji mei tume kitna pyar karthi hoon. Har ek bath suban per nahi keha sakthi…

Kevin pulled her in to tight hug and cupped her face gave a deep kiss to her, a passionate one with love and care after 5 min they broke up for air

Kevin: kab aya eshass haan

Purvi: jab ap pehele bar muje propose kiya college auditorium mei

Kevin: kya? per itni dino se bathaya kyun nahi

Purvi: mei sirf yeh dekna chati thi ap muje sach mei pyar kartha hai ya sirf masak kar raha tha meri saath

Kevin: acha ji tho ithni din muje sathaya apne. Phir ab kyun batha diya haan

Purvi: usski wajase(showing that girl) ap tho use ki pass jaa raha tha na. himmat kaise hui apka muje chodne ki

Kevin with his charming smile pulled her in tight hug

kevin: pagali tume chodkar kissi aur ke sath meri dyan kaise jaa sakthi hai haan. Mei tho sirf tume jealous karna chata tha. Kyun saathne ke hak sirf aapki hai haan

purvi: kya jealous?

Kevin: haan…..kash muje pehele hi patha hotha tum jealous mei apni feelings bathayegi phir mei yeh technique kab ka use kar chukka hootha bewaja itna time waste kiya

Puvi hit lightly in his chest and hugged him more tightly. Then Kevin held her hands

Kevin: wanna a dance

Purvi smiled and nodded her head in yes. They went to dance floor Kevin held her bare waist in saree while she locked her arms in his neck with a deep eyelock, they started to dance for romantic music around while everyone claping for them a rose patels felon on their head

Kevin: I LOVE YOU PURVI

Purvi: I LOVE YOU TOO KEVIN

With this they started there romantic life with a full of love and affection for each other

**a/n I just tried this pair on one of my friends request hope u ppl like this story. Just try on Kevin…..dont worry guys I am still sachvi fan and will be always…..but trying something is not wrong na. hope u ppl like it felt hard at any place plz just review me I am sure I can explain…and plz plz review it**

**kushi metha: don't worry dear soon u will get os on abhijeet sir**

**jaasparmar21: hope u like it**


End file.
